Prucan: CRUSH
by yumikinz-sonadowlOve
Summary: Matthew Williams starts high school and has a huge major crush on one of the coolest guys in school. Gilbert Belischmidt. He tries his best to impress him but fails every time 100% while Gilbert seems to not notice. but will he? YUP one of those cheesy HS romances /title changed/ and some side of USUK... somewhere...
1. Chapter 1

"Hurry up Mattie!" called Alfred has for what they were running to school.

"Wait, Alfred! You know I have asthma!" Matthew tried to catch up.

Alfred laughed. Today was their first day of High School. Alfred was excited as hell, while Matthew was not so sure. He thought of things like, would of teachers are mean? For yes he is soft.

Would if I get bullied? He immediately crossed that off his brain because Alfred said to him _'you don't have_ _to worry about getting bullied because I,_ He paused, _Am the hero and will save your sorry ass'_

Matthew sometimes wishes he was brave and tough. Like those guys in the movies. But he's quiet and probably wouldn't hurt a fly. So he wouldn't get bothered. He probably wouldn't even get noticed.

Alfred and Matthew both appeared at school. Alfred was the first to be there, while shortly after Matthew came, wheezing in his inhaler.

"You…run…way…to…fast Alfred." He said between inhales and exhales. And then he took a good look in front of the school. God damn it was big. After all, it was one of the greatest and by far the most popular schools around. Both teen were lucky they got accepted like a piece of cake. Hetalia, High School.

"WOAH, Kid this our school." Alfred was flabbergasted. Matthew gotta admit it was Great.(As mentioned before) Alfred grabbed Matthew arm and pulled him inside with him.

"this school is rad yo!" Alfred stated. Matthew looked around noticing people staring at him. Alfred was also getting stared at. "Like what you see?" Alfred said to one of the girls that looked at him.

Shortly after, both of them got their schedules and headed for class. "I was hoping we'd be in the same class Alfie" Matthew sadly said and turned to look at his brother.

"dude! Get over it! In middle school you were is all my classes! For all 3 years! So you better step you're game up Mattie." Alfred told him.

"I know…." Matthew looked down. Looking at his schedule again then sighed.

"Later dude, my class is this way. See you at lunch!" Alfred bro hugged him and ran into the other hall.

The bell rang a few seconds after. Crap! It was the warning bell! Matthew tried to find his class. He didn't want to be late on his first day. But sadly the Canadian was lost.

"Oh crud I'm lost." He got scared. Everyone cleared it. Population: one. And that was Matthew. The late bell then rang. Crap.

He heard footsteps coming from behind him. He panicked. He thought it was a teacher but it was only a student.

"Hey Goldie locks." The student called Matthew's attention.

"Y-yes?" he turned around finding a guy that kind of looked like his age with ruby red eyes and silvery white hair. He was wearing a shirt that said 'I'm awesome' and he had on a roomy black leather jacket with some really nice skinny jeans that had chains hanging around like loops. And he has on black and white all stars. Nice.

"Are you lost?" the student asked Matthew.

Mattie didn't answer. He couldn't find the words. How could he say 'yes I'm lost and I need to find my Class' without stuttering or embarrass his own self? And plus he found the stranger… cute.

"Or are you skipping? Just like me?" he laughed.

"Um… I don't skip. And yes… I'm lost. C-can you help me find my class?" Matthew asked and stuttered a little. 'wow skipping? And it's the first day of school? Damn that's kind of bad ass.' Matthew thought.

"Sure let me see your schedule." The student asked. Matthew gave him his schedule.

"Follow me I know where this Class is. It is also my class too." He started walking down the hallway. Matthew followed.

"By the way, I'm Gilbert." He casually said. Matthew nodded after shortly saying-

"My names Matthew, N-nice to meet you" he blushed.

"You're new aren't you? Yea I'm supposed to be in 10th grade but I failed and never went to summer school. So now I have to repeat." Gilbert asked as he told him.

"Yea, I'm new… and sorry for your failing." Matthew looked down and blushed.

"it's ok, really. I'll past this year that's a fact. I'm pretty smart. And I'm awesome." Gilbert smiled at Matthew. Matthew developed a crush on him. I mean wouldn't you too?  
"Yea, ok." Matthew replied with his face still red.

"Okay, Mattie here's the room" Both students were at the door. Matthew opened it while Gilbert turned the other way. "Um… aren't you coming too?" Matthew asked.

"No." was Gilbert's last response and went down the hall. Matthew watched his butt as he walked. Matthew mentally slapped himself and stepped inside the classroom.

"Ah, you must be Matthew. I'm Mrs. Main. Please take a seat next to that empty one." The nice teacher smiled and pointed to the seat.

"Thank you. And sorry I'm late I became lost." He sat down.

"It's okay Hun. She replied before adding, "right now we are communicating. So try to make friends okay?"

"Ok." Matthew was not a social type of person. The people he could really talk to was his brother Alfred and his parents/family. He would only talk if people asked him a question. He's not the type of person to start a conversation. So he sat there. Thinking, Gilbert.

_WOOT WOOT! YAY FOR CH.1! THERES NEVER ENOUGH PRUCAN! So here's a cheesy HS romance PruCan thing. Sorry for mistakes I don't have beta or anything so forgive me. Plz? And review! I would really appreciate that! ( free beer)_


	2. Chapter 2

At lunch Matthew sat by himself. Enjoying the bacon sandwich he was eating. When suddenly the lunch doors slammed open and 3 guys came walking in. they seemed to be popular because everyone stared at them. Not those stares Matthew got this morning these stares were like, 'OMG damn they're popular' kind of stares.

Matthew looked at the 3, scanning them realizing one of them was Gilbert! He blushed. One of the guys was Spanish and always had a tomato for some reason… the other guy was French. And always has a rose around with him.

Matthew stared and stared at Gilbert.

**Matthew P.O.V**

I wish he would sit next to me. I would like that. I kept my eyes on him, hoping he would turn his head, look at me, and get his sexy self over here. If I didn't know better I guess I was drooling over him.

He must be popular with the girls, so I don't think he'd be interested in a guy like me. That does not mean I cannot try? I-I could at least make him my best friend. I felt my face go red.

I was thinking about me and him. I was trying to imagine his lips on mine. I quickly shook my head, 'bad Matthew! Don't think that stuff you'll ruin your appetite!'

I was too busy getting my thoughts cleared, so I did not see Gilbert and his crew approach my table.

"Mattie ~! Hey!" Gilbert cheered.

"H-hi…!" I choked on my sandwich. Dammit. I drank some of my Apple juice. Gilbert had an amused look on his face. I couldn't help but blush. What is wrong with me? I settled down after I was better. Gilbert smiled then said

"Matthew these are my friends. This is Antonio," he wrapped his arm Antonio's shoulder. "And that is Francis!" he pointed to the glorious blond.

"Bonjour there Mathieu~" Francis said very seductively and handed me a rose. I took the rose in and put it I my hair. No matter how girly that may be, roses are pretty. They mean love.

"So now that you met my awesome friends, (but not too awesome) you can hang with us!" Gilbert sat rather close to me. Oh gosh I can _hang _with them! I'd love to hang with them_._ (Gilbert specifically) But I think they skip too. But I'm an A+ student and I've never gotten a lower grade then that I my life. So…..

"Thanks Gil but…" I forgot what I was gonna say! I got lost in Gilberts eyes. I looked at my fingers as I stumbled with them. Face red as ever!

"Are you gonna finish that?" Gilbert asked me. I looked at my half eaten sandwich. Was he… asking for my food I just bit off? That's kind of gross. But I have weak spot for him already so I gave it to him.

"Thanks! If you want us bad friends trio, we will be in the bathroom somewhere~" Gilbert said then left with his crew.

When they were gone all the girls turned to me. Oh my god, they were mad. Some red headed girl came up to me and slapped me. _hard._

"You bitch! Don't ever go near Gilbert again! H-he's eating your food! That's just… GAY! And…And don't ever go near that group again because you're nothing but a nerd!" The girl yelled and was pissed, I could see….

Some girl with freckles calmed her down. I have a strange feeling that girls gonna cost me my life…

I like Gilbert! She can't make me stay away from him! While everyone couldn't seem to mind their own business I pretended nothing happen, threw my trash away and went to go look for Alfred.

**Gilbert P.O.V**

That Matthew kid is weird. But in a way that is cool. I felt bad for him so of course I just swept him in our group. I need to tough him up and make him be…. Awesome!

I and the duo of my friends were walking down the hall. I took a bite of the sandwich Mattie gave me. It was good. I only asked him for it because it looked like he wasn't gonna eat it. I got interrupted of my thoughts by Francis saying

"I think that Mathieu kid like you~"

What? Matthew? Liking me? I don't think the boys gay I just think he's a wimp. I glared at Francis and said

"Ew. What the hell? That's gross."

"I could see the way his face drowns red when you talk to him." Francis replied. Smirking like the pervert he is.

"Si, Red like a tomato." Antonio laughed.

"Guys, I don't think he's gay I just think he needs to man up and stuff." I took one more bite of the sandwich and threw the rest in the trash we passed by. We then went in the bathroom.

Ha, too cool for school. (BAD Gilbert!)

**Matthew P.O.V**

I found Alfred at the water fountain. He smiled and glomped me.

"heyyy Mattie!~"

"hey, um ,ow get off of me."

"oh sorry." He got off after adding

"I saw you with those cool guys." I blushed.

"Yea…."

"But anyway bro, I met this cute British dude! His name's Arthur and think he's so hot!" you see. Alfred can tell me anything without getting nervous and crap. While I keep stuff to myself and always wait until the last minute. I have no self-confidence what so ever. I didn't realize Alfred was still talking.

"I love his accent!"

"Okay, Alfred I understand" I slightly cut him off and added

"I'm going to the bathroom I need to pee." I turned around and headed for the restroom.

When I got in there I first looked in the mirror. Looking at the features I have. Am I ugly? No… I'm not. I need to stop questioning myself. And being self-conscious.

I then went into one of the stalls and quickly backed out. Gilbert! Was in there! It's a good thing I didn't see anything I wasn't supposed to see cuz I'd die of redness.

"Mattie?" crap.

"Y-yea?" I managed to squeak out.

"Didn't you see me in here?"

"No, I'm terribly sorry?"

Gilbert flushed and came out the stall and went to wash his hands.

"It's okay, just don't do it again."

"Okay I won't!" I blushed. Gilbert turned to me and said

"Okay, Matthew Stop being a pussy. Stop getting nervous around me. We've only met today _Mein gott_."

I thought he was mad but as I looked at him he had a playful grin on his face. I didn't want to say something stupid so I kept my mouth shut and smiled weakly.

Gilbert left but before he did held up a peace sign…

Oh yea I need to pee.

_Yesh, chapter 2. _

_I don't know if its shorter then the first chapter._

_Well, we see Matthew got a hater on his hands. That red headed girl, that slapped poor Matthew. _

_Gosh that sucks. Don't worry she'll gets what's coming to her._

_R&R petty please~~~~~!_


	3. Chapter 3: the Fight

A few weeks later Matthew made a new friend named Angel.

She understood him. She gets what he's going through. She's good at keeping secrets. Matthew liked that about her. She's trustworthy. Right now they were both walking to Math class.

"Man, I hate Math." Angel whined. Matthew smiled at her and said

"It gets easy after a while." Angel raised an eyebrow.

"orly?"

"Yes." Matthew replied walking in class. Angel laughed and followed after.

They didn't know they've been watched the whole time. Francis and Antonio took this the wrong way. "Oh, my gawd Matthew likes that Angel girl." Antonio whispered next to Francis.

"Yes, we must get her away from him and make Gilbert spend more time with Mathieu." Francis said in response.

"What cha guys talking about?"

"AAAH!" Francis and Antonio both screamed as for what they didn't know sense Gilbert coming from behind. Antonio scratched the back of his head

"Oh just… Y'know, Matthew." He said casually.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow in question. "What about Matthew?"

"How he's always with that _girl._" Francis said pushing Antonio to the side. But Gil doesn't know Mattie has the biggest crush on him. Or is he just ignoring the fact that maybe just **maybe **he's just that clueless.

"So, I don't care. They make a good couple." Gilbert walked to his locker to get his math book. Antonio walked up to him

"Don't you see? Gilbert, Mattie likes you." Gilbert started to get annoyed.

"How many times are you guys going to say that!" He slammed his locker in annoyance and walked in Math class, shortly before the bell rang. Francis turned to Antonio,

"He doesn't understand."

"Don't worry amigo; I'm sure he likes Matthew somewhere in his stupid heart."

"Yea, but it makes no sense." Francis weirdly said like he wanted to say something else. But Antonio shrugged it off and went inside class.

'Maybe I should lock them both in the janitors close and see what happened.' Francis grinned of the thought.

**Later at lunch~**

Matthew and Angel were sitting together. Oddly;

Francis had told Gilbert to sit with them. Gil refused,

"Why?" he asked.

"JUST GO!" yelled Francis.

"Go, man." Antonio said after.

Gilbert slowly got up and went over there. Matthew saw him coming and blushed. Angel noticed this and whispered,

"Heheh, here comes your crush." Matthew hasn't really spoken to Gilbert after he met Angel.

"Hey Mattie Hey Angel" He greeted them both as he sat down.

"H-hi, Gil." Matthew's face flushed red and Angel couldn't help but giggle at that. She knew she had a crush on Gilbert. She _been _knew before Matthew even told her. Angel also knows that Francis and Antonio know he likes Gilbert. She's planning to team up with them.

"So, Gilbert," She started. "I think you and Mattie should go out~." Matthew mentally died. What the hell! What is she doing! Matthew panicked.

"UM. UM! N-NOT IN THAT WAY GIL, I-I'M NOT GAY!"

"Chill out Matthew I was playing." Angel gave him a wink. Angel likes to mess with his feelings for fun. She likes his reactions.

"Okay…" Gilbert awkwardly said. "I'm just gonna go." He got up slowly and walked away.

_Still _after so many hints and shit, Gilbert doesn't know he has the biggest crush on him. (As mentioned before) Gilbert has it all! That everything!

Matthew looked around. .O.M.G, It was that red headed girl. Matthew learned her name was Riley. She was staring back.

Riley walked up to him giving him a cold stare.

"Didn't I tell you if you ever go near Gil-," She got caught off by Angel. "Listen we don't want any trouble." Angel wanted to protect her friend. Matthew realized this. But then she'll get herself trouble, but it also looks like she knows what she's doing.

"Excuse me?" Riley scoffed.

"I said back off." (lol) her voice went loud. Matthew needed to stop this.

"Angel. s-stop. It's okay."

"No Mattie it's not okay." She stared Riley In the eyes ready for anything. Riley gave her dirty looks and laughed. "You are so pathetic. I could beat you any day you troll."

Angel punched her square in the face. Riley didn't see it coming. Her eyes said fear but her mind said bitch don't pull back. She wanted to cry but she can't let that happen.

So she came at her, making them both stumble on the floor. Riley pulled Angels hair and spitted in her face. Angel freed herself and found herself a plastic fork and scratched Riley's face with it, causing blood.

Angel then dropped kicked her and slapped her multiple times. (haha Bitch XD) That day when Angel saw Riley slapped Matthew, she saw it. She felt bad for him. it looked like it hurt. She knew that cuz she saw the red mark left on Matthew's face. So this is pay back.

Riley tried to kick her off but failed miserably. "HELP!" she screamed. 99% of the cafeteria crowded around them. Some watched in shock, some watched in entertainment.

"Royal Bitch, I don't want you near Matthew again!" Angel punched her once more before some dudes pulled her off.

Matthew was in total shock. Angel did that _all _for him. She didn't have to. Now every ones gonna think Matthew a wimp. On the bright side he didn't have to worry about Riley again… hopefully. Matthew looked at Angel.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"You're welcome. Matthew I'll be there for you. Don't let asses like her get you down." Angel said looking at Matthew.

"It's okay. I'm pretty sure everyone thinks you're my bitch now. And are okay? Are you hurt?" Matthew said in concern.

"Mattie I'm fine. My head just hurt" She lied her head on the table. Gilbert came over shortly. "Dang, girl" Angel looked up.

"What."

"You got her." He sat down with a smirk.

Oh, no is Gilbert starting to like her? Oh hell no. Angel caught the drift and said "Thank you…I need to go the bathroom," She got up and left to the said place.

"Wow your Girlfriend can surely do a chick fight."

**GIRLFRIEND!**

"G-GIRLFRIEND? WHAT?" Matthew shouted.

"Well yea, I figured since you guys-."

"She's not my Girlfriend Gilbert." He cut him off.

"Okay sheesh, just letting you guys know you make a good couple." He got up and left with Francis and Antonio.

'Stupid Gil… I like _you'_. Matthew Thought.

_WOAH. I told Yea she was gonna get it. Yea, her. .4 will come soon hopefully. And Angel is xXFallenAngelxX. She's like my best friend on here so I put her in the story. ;D_

UM…. _ OH yea plz review and sorry if you see any mistakes. Thanks~ (free root beer) XD_


	4. Chapter 4 DRABBLE CRAP

_Well, this isn't exactly a chapter it's more like a drabble; something Random. Wanted to take a break from Prucan: CRUSH( I already took a long ass break but whatever)_

_This story has my friend Angel in it. Yaaa we RP a lot so I thought… just reaaadddd! plz?_

"Yumi, I'm bored again." Angel whined. Yumi looked at her with eyes that said 'orly?' She then sighed and replied

"You're always bored Angel-chan."

"Yeah, true." Angel said as she thought, 'Let's do something daring!' She grabbed on to Yumis' sleeve.

"Let's bother Russia!" Angel suggested with a smirk that would likely be the end of Yumi one day.

"Fuck no! you know I hate Russia," Yumi started "He's frigging creepy!" Angel frowned at this.

"Well for your information, Yumi may I remind you that I'm bored. And we already pretty much bothered the rest of the countries. (not exactly France), so all we left is Russia."

"I've been trying to avoid going to Russia!" yumi didn't like this one bit.

Angel gave puppy eyes.

"NO." Yumi said rather sternly. Angel knocked over the coffee yumi was currently drinking and said "You clean that up."

"What, the hell? What was that for?" Yumi yelled in a question tone.

"Come to Russia with me before I knock over everything we have in here!" Angel said going to a table for more threat. Yumi taken back at this.

"FINE!"

"HELL YUS!"

And the 2 girls went to Russia.

_This drabble failed so hard. So many errors. But idc I was so not in the mood of fixing. Anyway u don't have to review just READ._

_Thnx_

_Prucan: CRUSH ch.4 should come eventually_


	5. Chapter 5: ugh what?

Matthew has had enough. Matthew gave up and just assumed Gilbert doesn't like him, or isn't just… well. Don't.

Matthew tried to flirt with him, but all he has gone up to just being his best friend. But the good news is… all Gilbert likes being with Matthew. But Matthew just never noticed to take the time.

Is it because that one day Gilbert tried his pancakes? Or was Gilbert is just so foolish and blind to not see how adorable and cute Matthew. And you can't deny it he's so cute with his velvet purple, eyes and just, everything. :D The Next day Gilbert and Matthew was apparently alone.

"So… Gilbert. Have anyone you interested?" asked Matthew with his face all blushed from asking that question. Gilbert looked up at him and just smirked which made Matthew just blush even more.

"He's right in front of me." Gilbert replied stepping closer to Matthew. Matthew's heart sank. Wait? What "H-huh?" Matthew managed to spit out. His face went all red from Gil's response.

"I don't know why I haven't noticed before… I missed all those signs you were giving me." Gilbert put his hand on Matthew's cheek and continued his sentence,

"Ich liebe dich." He then pressed his lips against Matthew's and- -

_**Beep beep beep**_

Matthew's alarm clock went. He punched the alarm clock off the counter and yelled at it for ruining his perfect dream about his crush Gilbert. It has already been 2 months of Mattie's efforts on trying to score the German. Why can't that dream he had, been _**real?**_

Mattie rolled out of bed just to remember It's Saturday and it's a 4 day weekend. He looked at his pet bear Kumajouriu or something like that. The white bear crawled up to him and said,

"Who are you?" Matthew sighed and replied to the forgetful bear that he's Matthew and he's his owner. The bear took time to sink that in and just placed his paw on Matthew's leg and complained, "I'm hungry. Feed me."

The Canadian picked him up and went down stairs to the kitchen and got raw fish for the bear. That's when Alfred walked in, "Good Morning world and all who inhabit it!" Matthew rolled his eyes.

"Don't you think it's a little too early for that, Alfred?" Alfred poured some orange juice and smiled and turned to Matthew and said, "Bro, I'm just so excited to see Artie~" Alfred actually got Arthur, a guy from England, to be his boyfriend.

Mattie wasn't going to lie, he was jealous. _How the maple can he does that? _"O-oh but don't you see him until 11? It's only 7…" Matthew poured orange juice for himself as well and sat down at the table.

"Yeah, I know but I told you I'm excited." Alfred is supposed to go to the movies with Arthur. Since he's officially his, boyfriend

Matthew wishes _he _was going to the movies with Gilbert. But apparently no cuz Gil is too dumb and clueless to catch the signs Matthew is trying to give him. Is it Matthew? Or Gilbert?

Because if it's Matthew he's failing to win Gilberts heart.

_Rawr. Haven't updated in a while… _

_I think it's because I started school and OMG I saw two guys kissing the other day and shit I was all like o/o_

_But anyway sorry for the late chapter and stuff I'll try to update more and sorry if this is crap. And if you see errors please tell me._

_Review? _

_Do it or France will catch you. D:_


	6. Chapter 6: Valentine's day part 1

**Gilbert's P.O.V**

What the hell? A love card, what do they call it a Valentine's Day card? How did it get in my book bag? Who is it from? Of course no one can resist the awesome me, so I read it.

_Gil~ I love you~_

_Secret crush_

It must be birdie being weird again. What's up with the lovey dovey crap? Then again, maybe it's true. I can't just reject him he is kinda cute—WHAT AM I SAYING?! That's when Mattie walks in.

He looks at me dead in the face and his face flushes red. Why does he do that? In a way it also affects me; my heart stops for a few seconds.

"H-Hey Gil," Mattie managed to spit out, face still red that I find rather adorable in the most, weirdest way. I back at him and smile. "Hey Mattie," I look at the love card that's in my hand. "So…," Mattie started

"I see you read my valentine." His face just went even redder stumbling with his hands. "Yea, Do you really feel this way?" I randomly asked because you know I'm awesome. He looked back up to me. "Yes, I was trying to tell you but you weren't getting my signs."

I stepped closer to him which made birdie even blush more, (seriously how many shades of red can he blush?) and he steps back. I took another step and managed to grab his wrist. I was about to say something but that damn bell rang and he ran to class at full speed. Ok what the hell? We have the same class don't think I won't catch you.

**Matthew's P.O.V**

Oh my maple.

D-Does this mean he likes me too? I finally, kinda told him and stuff. Angel looked at me and had a concerned yet playful look on her face. "Heh heh… you told him? He read the card? After all it is Valentine's Day~" she asked.

H-How did she know?! Oh yeah I told her. I blushed and scratched my cheek. "Yeah…" Angel's expression changed. "WHAT?!" she grabbed my shoulders. "YOU MUST TELL ME HOW HE REACTED!"

"Calm down, Calm down! Ok. Um… things just got weird ok." I sat down in my desk next to Angel in our Math class. That's when Riley walked in giving me a cold stare. What a bitch, she should just get over that fight she had it coming to her anyway.

Angel gave her back deaths stare, breaking her pencil in half of anger. I did an O_O face when I saw that pencil break. Innocent, Innocent pencil.

"Anyway," Angel started "Did you guys like kiss?"

What's wrong with her?! My face flooded red. "N-no but he did, kind of touched me." Out of almost out of nowhere Angel had a nose bleed. "Angel? Are you ok?" I asked giving a half 'what the fuck face' "Oh nothing's wrong with me~" She replied wiping her nose with a tissue.

"Are you sure?"

"OK, so like, sexually?"

Something is seriously wrong with her. What's up with these weird questions? "No, what is wrong with you?!" I feel my face burn up with embarrassment and the thought of Gil—NEVER MIND.

Gilbert then walks in. Maple. D:

_Yay I updated. XD Don't you just Angel? Hee hee_

_Please review~ the next chapter will be about how Matt's and Gil's Valentine day go~ :hearts:_


	7. Chapter 7: Valentine's day part 2

_**Matthew's P.O.V**_

Is this weird? I'm stalking Gilbert from far away. Is this un-normal? I keep finding myself doing that. Angel gave me this sarcastic 'Oh yes' face. It was lunch time and I and Angel are far away from Gilbert. I suggested.

"Just go to him. It's obvious you like him, he likes you. So just kiss and become another gay couple of the school~" Angel told me with a cheeky smile. I almost choked on my soda. "What? Another gay couple of the school, what is that supposed to mean?" I asked. Her smile grew larger. "It means—oh nothing." She teased. I flicked her forehead. "Tell me." I demanded. Now she's giggling. She's really weird you know?

"Nothing Mattie~ it's not important~" okay she's hiding something. Don't worry I'll find out. "Okay Angel." I say very slowly. "I know you're hiding something." I sipped at my soda. Angel's eyes seemed to be focused on Gilbert. Who's coming this way? "Crap!" I mumbled. Hiding behind Angel, "Tell him to go away please." I begged Angel. "Too late he's here." I could hear the smirk in her response. "Hey girl, that kicks ass." Gilbert calls her that now after the fight between her and Riley.

"Hey dude, what's up? Looking for Mattie? He's right behind me." Crap, she blew my cover. She moved me from behind her so I'm facing Gilbert. "H-hi Gil." I nervously said.

"Hey birdie, I was wondering if maybe later you could hang out with me and my friends?" he asked with that sexy smirk on his face. Wait, is he asking me out? What is this?! Before I say my answer Angel did.

"Oh, of course he would~ He really likes you so how could he say no?" Okay I'm going to murder this girl.

I blushed furiously of anger and just being embarrassed. "Angel I can talk for myself." I faced Gilbert. "Yes." I answered, "Awesome." He responded kissing my cheek. "We're going to be at Francis house. You can bring your kick ass friend too if she wants." Angel nodded almost immediately. "YES, I WILL." She shot a smile. "Okay birdie meet us after school," he turned and walked away

My face is all blushed from Gilbert's kiss on my cheek. I'm never washing my left cheek again. Okay that's a little too weird. Even for me. Angel keeps smiling, "What is _**wrong **_with you Angel?" I had to ask because it's creepy now. "Matthew's got a boyfriend~ Matthew's got a boyfriend~" she teased again in a tune. I will smack her down. Wait, that's a bad idea. She could break people. Well that's what I heard, comparing on what she did to Riley.

She didn't break any of her bones. Riley recovered but she still has scars on her face. It's kind of funny.

Speaking of Riley, she's freaking walking over to me and Angel's table. Her long red hair bouncing as she walked. Angel's smile slowly disappeared, "What do you want now?"

"Listen I don't want any trouble Angel. I just need to talk to Matthew here" she said my name as if I did something bad and need to be punished. "Mattie doesn't want to talk to you. He's sick of you. We're _**both **_sick of you. You're just fucking jealous that Gilbert likes Matthew and not interested in a bitch like you." I can tell Angel's anger is rising up. I don't want another fight to occur so I jump in.

"Okay that's enough Angel," She calmed down a bit. "What is it you want Riley?" I asked. "Stay away from Gilbert or you'll regret it." She bravely said, in front of Angel too. Angel slowly got up and chuckled. It was slow and dark like. "Why?" she asked.

Riley stepped back, "Because of _**him**_, He's…" she paused "Gay and I really Like Gilbert, you have no idea." Her voice sounds like its almost trembling. "You listen here, okay. _**Everybody**_ likes Gilbert, he's popular. So Is Francis and Antonio. And how are you going to blame Matthew for Gilbert being gay? He was probably gay before." There was a smile on her face that's now scaring me. "Angel Please," I cut in but Angel shushed me.

She was waiting for Riley's answer. She was dead silent.

"No answer? Ok now **fucking** leave and stop screwing with Mattie. It's Valentine's Day and stop trying to ruin it for everyone, you're nothing but a whore." People started crowding around, eager on what else happens. I stood up.

"**Stop."** I say very sternly. "Riley…" I started. "You have a problem with me?" she didn't answer. "Okay then, stop with this jealously shit and go find someone else. Because Gilbert is _**mine**_ and you're not gonna do shit about it. So stop." Riley looked embarrassed. "Okay Williams, mark my words. You're going to regret what you and your bitchy friend here said," she then ran off.

"I seriously don't like her. Not one bit. I swear if she comes up to my face again I will break her neck." Angel started to blow off steam. "Okay, okay I'm done." She sat back down. "Good. I'm glad a fight didn't start." I said sitting back down also, shooting glances at the people that were remaining. Watch when they go gossip this on Twitter or Facebook. Riley will _**not **_ruin this for me. I **love **Gilbert and she can bitch and complain all she wants but she's not laying a finger on my boyfriend. Yes I said it, _**boyfriend.**_

_**LE TIME SKIP **__AFTER SCHOOL~_

Angel and I were waiting for Gilbert, just like he told us. I can't believe me and Angel's parents said yes.

_**Bleh kinda cliff hanger. Don't you just hate Riley.**_

_**Valentine's Day pt. 3 will be about just Gil and Matt.**_

_**Just you wait.**_

_**Review on what you think so far~ ^^ bye~**_


	8. Chapter 8: Valentine's day pt 3

We spotted Gilbert with Antonio walking our way. And Antonio has Lovino with him. Odd, Lovino seemed not to like Antonio. (LIES. COM )

"Hey, birdie~ ready to party?" He swung his arm over my shoulder, I blushed. "A party?" I asked.

Oh yeah. Gilbert is a 'bad boy'

We all arrived at Francis home. Gilbert didn't even knock he just walked in, which was kind of rude. But- nothing, He stepped on the table. "Francis! I and my awesome boyfriend are ready to party!"

Boyfriend? What, me?

I blushed and Angel couldn't stop smiling.

"Yeah, me and Lovi too~" Antonio attempted to kiss Lovino's cheek but he moved just in time. Oh. But I saw that blush.

No sign of Francis. Is he home? I'm in some strangers home and he's not here? I think I should leave. I feel like I'm gonna pass out any second. I go to the door, but someone wrapped their arms around me. I assumed it was Angel, but these were strong arms. ( Well, Angel is strong and all but yea )

"Where are you going?" Gil asked. Oh maple. I can feel his breath on my neck. God this is too fast for me. I managed to get out of his grasp. "I-I'm going home." I spat out.

"Why?" he asked. I can hear the sadness in his voice. "Don't you wanna hang out with the awesome me?" of course I do. But I just have this feeling something weird will happen. Angel noticed this. She can read me like a book sometimes. She understands my un- easiness. "He's just nervous." She popped in. I'm nervous? About what really. What am I nervous for?

"Y-Yeah." I put my hand on the door knob wanting to turn it. "P-plus, it's a school night. W-we can't 'Party.'" Well. This is awkward. "Yeah." Angel nodded. I looked at Gilbert and I'm surprised he has a smirk on his face. That's like his signature face. It's like a shit eating grin. It's funny really.

"W-what." I stammered.

"Oh, that's how it's gonna be, birdie?" He started walking towards me and I went through that door. Why am I running? This isn't any game. Why the actual hell am I running for? Is this fear? Am I scared of Gilbert?

Of course I'm not. I love him. My legs carry me all the way down the street. Where am I exactly? It's getting kind of dark.

I soon see Angel walking my way, stopping in front of me and say, "What the fruk was that for?"I just smiled. "Nothing." I responded turning away. She grabbed my shoulder. "Listen, Mattie. Go back there and kiss Gilbert."

Excuse me? I don't think I can do that. That's kind of fast y'know, for our 'relationship.' I told Angel just that and she groaned in annoyance. "You know what Mattie you're not awesome." She tried to stay serious. But obviously she can't because the edge of her mouth moved up. I gave back a smile, though I said "It's not funny."

"Yes it is." She said back, full smiling now. "I bet you're too chicken to kiss Gil." Oh no she didn't just say that, "I-I'm not chicken. It's just too fast okay. If it were up to me, I would have been kissed him after all the times I tried to get his attention." I fatly said at first but then I raised my voice,

"AND YOU KNOW WHAT ANGEL, DON'T CHALLENGE ME, CUZ WHATEVER YOU SAY I CAN'T DO, I CAN DO OR WILL DO." I said very satisfied with myself, but knowing Angel I knew she would say "Oh, Go kiss him then"

Okay I will. I _**will **_kiss him.

Not saying anything, I huffed and turned around. I next turned around and started walking back up the street to Francis home. I practically kicked open door. I spotted Gilbert obviously not 'Partying'. Just drinking what I assumed was beer in front of the T.V.

I stood in front of him. Ok, my confidence is seriously going low, what happened to my spark?!

I pulled up his shirt collar thing, and put his face up close to mine. Am I really doing this? Kiss Gilbert… the guy I had and still have a crush on. I smashed my lips against his. Okay I'm doing it. How you like them apples Angel. They're rotten aren't they. Haha.

I pulled away but soon found myself kissing him again. He's actually kissing back. His lips are so soft I just- agh it's awesome. It got out of hand and it turned passionate. I heard a flash and felt something bright. I pulled away, seeing Francis( what the hell, he was here? ) Smiling and Antonio had his iPhone in his hand. He took a picture…

Of me and Gil kissing?

I didn't realize it but I was straddling Gil. I jumped off and my face was _**hot.**_ "Did you just take a pic-"

"Yes mon ami~ ohohohon~" Francis cut me off, but he answered my question. (that I wasn't even done asking )

"Haha I'm putting this on facebook." Antonio said pressing things on his phone. Facebook? That means almost everyone in the school will see? NO. I snatched that phone out the Spaniards hand. "No!" I bawled. "Too late I already posted it." Antonio laughed and showed me. "Oh look 13 likes already."

FML

I know somewhere… a crying upset raging Riley is upset.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOooOoO OoOoOoOooOoOoOo

**Next Day Of School**

"I can't believe you did it!" Angel said walking to the media center or library (well a place in the school where they have tons of books and computers and crap, okay? ) I can't believe it either.

People keep giving me looks. Its retarted they never noticed me before. Dumb Antonio. Exposing me the world. Me and Angel both sat on a bean bag. "Was that your first kiss?" sadly it's true. "Y-Ya I blushed.

"It was Valentine's Day too, that makes it even more special," She beamed. "Anyway give me your Math homework I forgot to do it." 'forgot?' more like, 'Matthew's a smart guy I'll just cheat off of him' talking about, you 'forgot.' lol

I handed her my homework and felt my phone vibrate. Yay a text. It better not be Alfred, always telling me things about him and that British guy. What's his name, Artie, Arthur? Yea, _**him. **_Eyebrows, Brit you name it.

Thankfully it wasn't it was Gil.

_Hey Birdie wut up_

_Awesome_

The text read. His signature is 'awesome'. I've always wondered why he calls himself that. I like his ego.

_Good just chillin at the media center with Angel before we go to lunch_

I sent the text.

Then I hear a loud scream or something. "WHERE IS HE! WHERE IS HE?!" I hear that over and over again.

I'm afraid it's Riley.

_**PLOT TWISTTTT**_

_**You must really hate Riley, cuz I do but I just love writing her.**_

_**Next chapter soon, hopefully.**_

_**REVIEWS ARE LOVE**_

_**YOU'LL GET PANCAKES AND A HUG IF YOU R&R!**_

_**Danke~ **_


	9. Chapter 9: The Morning after that Party

I'm sorry guys I haven't updated in a while but I'm back! (I've been busy with school, blah blah blah)

Y'see I can't quite remember what happened in this story, more pacifically: the last chapter.

All I remember is that Angel made Matthew kiss Gilbert I think? And then Riley found out about it and got upset.. Am I right?

So the problem is now, is that I don't know how to start this chapter off so I'll just write a cute little PruCan thing so you guys know This story is not quite over yet. XD and that I'm alive!

*******************************  
PruCan: The morning after that party~ XD

Gilbert awoke to the smell of pancakes that wonderful morning.

He knew he wasn't suppose to have that party last night but it was tempting since his parents went out of town and that was like, his only chance.

The party was AWESOME and Gil couldn't explain it any better. Right now though, he can't remember the last thing he did that night. All he remember is that he had little to many beers and he blacked out. If that really happen...

Gil went downstairs seeing his boyfriend Matthew, putting pancakes on a plate for him. Matthew said, "Good Morning Gil. did you sleep well last night?"

Gil nodded and sat down at the table, "I did. Wow this place is a mess," he started eating his pancakes and continued, "Hey what happen last night? All I remember is partying too hard then blacked out."

"Oh you don't remember?" The Canadian asked, "The police came and beat you up." Gil looked and Matthew to see if he were serious. And then a smirk crawled upon Mattie's face and he laughed. Gilbert soon laughed too.

"Okay what really happen was that you got drunk, tried to have sex with me and then humped a chair, pretending it was me."

"Oh really now?"

"haha, Yes. You tried to have sex with me again then you passed out on the stairs." Matthew almost had a face like this: XD

Gilbert could not believe this, was he that wasted? Matthew soon said, "Oh but you wasn't the only crazy drunk guy you should of saw Arthur!" Gilbert raised an eyebrow, "Vhat happen?"

"After you passed out, he was stripping and trying to give everyone lap dances and doing horrible karaoke. It was disturbing yet funny," Matthew paused, "Gil I love your parties you should have another one. Next time I'll record and put it on YouTube."

Gilbert snorted, "that only depends on when my parents go visit Germany again, And did I really try to have sex with you?" he blushed while Matthew replied with a blush too, "Yes."

"Heh. What stopped me?" Gil smirked.

"Oh I just slapped you with a frying pan that's all." The other smiled. He soon got Gilbert's plate to wash since he finished his pancakes.

As the blond turned around, Gilbert couldn't help but looking at the others butt. Mattie's so cute why didn't he tap dat?

Gilbert can feel a boner raising up in his pants and he quickly tried to hide it, 'Oh Fuck, Why Mattie! Why are so fucking adorable!' The German thought.

The more he thought about doing it with Matthew, the more horny he got. "Fuck.." he cursed under his breath. Matthew turned his head,

"What Gil?"

Gilbert tried to find a good excuse. "Where's.. Ludwig?" he kinda smiled. Matt raised an eyebrow, "He left with Feli last night. Hey are you okay babe?" he asked, "Your face is all blushed. Are you catching a cold?"

He walked over to feel his boyfriends forehead, "You feel fine to me. Get some rest." Matthew kissed the top of Gil's head. Gilbert couldn't take this, it felt like Mattie was teasing him!

Gilbert stood up and picked up the maple scented male bridal style and ran upstairs. Matt screamed,

"GIL PUT ME DOWN! What are you doing?!"

Oh but Gil didn't answer he just kept running and eventually made it to his room.

Matthew asked again as Gil put him down, "What da fuck are you doing?" but he didn't need an answer when he saw Gil taking his pants off. Mattie's eyes widened and he felt blood flow to his cheeks. "NO GIL!" he got a pillow and started beating him up with it.

"Keseses birdie stop!" Laughed Gilbert. He managed to grab Matthew's wrist and somehow pinned him on the bed, "Gil I'm not read-!" Gilbert pressed his lips against the blond to cut him off, Matthew gasped as he felt the others erection against his.

"Gil.. Are you... serious?" he said between kisses. The German pressed his lips harder against the Canadians and pinched to slip his tongue in.

Matthew moaned in the kiss and so did Gilbert. Matthew soon pushed Gilbert off as he panted for air, "Gil... S-stop..." Gil smirked, "scared to have sex at a young age?"

Matthew replied, "n-no! I'm not, it's just that we're so young and not prepared for this and I'm waiting until we graduate High-School and just.. WHY ARE YOU SO HORNY?!"

Gilbert laughed, "okay Frau~"

Matthew: "Okay?"

Gilbert: "But.. That's sooo far away can't we have sex now? This is our chance!"

Matthew: "No baby cakes! You'll just have to wait until graduation~ so you better study~"

*******************************  
You can tell I got lazy cuz I put the rest of the dialogue as if you're role-playing.

If you guys could be such good darlings and help me out on what should happen in the next chapter (of the original story not Zis, though this might be an actual chapter one day) I'll love you guys forever!

Ciao~!


End file.
